


Real Person Fiction (The Dinosaur-Punching Overdub)

by theladyscribe



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Real Person Fiction, Superhero RPF
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, High School, Metafiction, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati Patel's sixteenth birthday arrived like any other sixteen-year-old's birthday, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Person Fiction (The Dinosaur-Punching Overdub)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138448) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki). 



> Okay guys, this is my first-ever attempt at writing RPF. Since we don't know Ms. Marvel's real name, I made one up. It might look a little familiar to all my Harry Potter peeps, but OH WELL. Hopefully you guys like it! Unbeta'ed. Please R&R.
> 
> P.S. This is dedicated to Redrikki, my bff in Superhero RPF fandom. Without Redrikki, this story would not have happened! <333
> 
>  
> 
> [OOC notes at the end!]

Parvati Patel's sixteenth birthday arrived like any other sixteen-year-old's birthday, or so she thought. She woke up to the smell of her Auntie's cooking, hopefully her favorite curry, but probably whatever her miserible cousin Amita wanted. Parvati climbed out of bed and stretched her arms. To her surprise, she stretched so high that her arms reached the cieling! She looked up and realized that she hadn't grown during the night, but her arms had!

She shrieked in surprise, and her Uncle Deepak came running. "Parvati, why are you yelling?" he said, opening the door.

Parvati quickly hid her hands behind her back, hoping he couldn't see. "Nothing, Uncle Deepak," She said.

"Stop yelling and come to breakfast, then," he said back.

"Okay," she said.

Parvati came downstairs and joined her aunt, uncle, and cousin for breakfast. It was coconut curry, _again_ , but she knew better than to say anything. Auntie and her family had taken Parvati in when she was just a baby, raising her like their own child. Except they weren't as nice to her as they were to Amita, who was just a little bit older but alot meaner. Amita teased Parvati a lot, but her parents didn't do anything about it.

They were finishing breakfast when there was a knock at the door. "Parvati, answer the door," Autnie said.

Parvati answered the door to find two people dressed like X-Men on the other side. "Hello," said the woman, who looked like Jean Gray.

The man, who looked like Cyclops, said, "we are looking for Parvati Patel."

"That's me," said Parvati nervously.

"Parvati, who is at the door?" Parvati turned to see Amita coming down teh hallway. She had that glint in her eyes that always meant trouble. "Maamaaji, there are people here to see Parvati!"

Parvati stepped aside as her Auntie came into the hallway too. The two X-Men (X-People? Parvati wondered) came into the house.

Jean Grey nodded in greeting and said, "We've come to take Parvati to Professor Xavier's school. She is very special."

"Haha, I'm not special," Parvati said, hoping that the X-Men wouldn't reveal what she did that morning. It's not that she didn't want powers, but if she did, she wanted to be like her hero, Captain Marvel, not the X-Men.

Jean Grey raised her eyebrows almost imperciptably, and Parvati remembered that she could hear thoughts. _It's okay_ , Jean said in her mind. _Not everyone wants to be an X-Man_.

"Parvati can't go with you," said Auntie. "She has her chores and has to finish school here!" Auntie bustled the X-Men out of the house and shut the door, saying, "And don't come back!"

Parvati was worried that Auntie might take her anger out on her, but nothing really changed. She went to school, came home, did her homework, as usual, and Amita bossed her around like normal. They all practically put the whole incident out of their minds.

Several weeks later, Parvati had basically forgotten everything like it was a dream. The X-Men left her family alone, and whatever had caused her arms to stretch on her birthday didn't happen again.

In the meantime, school started again. The first Friday back, Parvati and her friends Jenny and Henry went to the high school football game. The Jersey City Blue Devils were playing their rivals, the Newark Sharks. Parvati's crush, Jenny's brother Donnie, waved at them from the field, and they waved back.

Parvati didn't have much time to dwell on wondering whether Donnie would ever ask her out, becaue not far into the game, there was a sudden screech of noise. Everyone looked up at the sky to find giant flying creatures.

"Are those birds?" said someone sitting behind Parvati and Jenny.

"No, I think--I think they're peterodactyls!" gasped Jenny.

The girls screamed, and Parvati shut her eyes and thought to herself, "If I have superpowers, now would be a good time for them to appear."

Her fingers began to tingle, and her whole body shivered. She could distantly hear Jenny shouting her name, but Parvati waved her off.

When she opened her eyes, she discovered that she was as tall as the football stadium, and if she reached her arms out, she could swat at the pterodactils. Parvati started throwing punches, and the dinosaurs began to swarm toward her instead of terorizing the civilians who were running for cover. She discovered she could take one out with a single punch, but there were so many, she was worried she'd run out of energy before stopping all of them.

"Hi-ya!" she shouted as she kicked and punched at the creatures. "Take that!"

The dinosaurs screeched loudly from behind her, and Parvati turned to see a flash of red and blue and gold zipping through them.

With a gasp, Parvati realized who it was. "Captain Marvel!"

"That's me, alright!" The figure got closer, and sure enough, it was Kernel Danvers, blasting the dinos with her energy beams.

Filled with new resolve by the appearance of her personal hero, Parvati took a deep breath and dove back into the battle. She elbowed a pterodactyl in the face, yelling, "We're sending you back to the Jurassic period, you ugly birds!"

The fight continued, but between the two of them, they made quick work of the remaining dinosaurs. When the dust settled, Parvati shut her eyes and wished herself small again. When she opened them, she was back to her normal size, and Captain Marvel herself was standing in front of her.

"You must be the new kid in town," Captain Marvel said.

Parvati nodded nervously. Even after the visit from the X-Men, she never thought she would actually get a chance to meet _Captain Marvel_.

"I'm Captain Marvel, but you can call me Carol. It's good to have you on board." Captain Marvel— _Carol_ \--stuck out her hand.

Parvati shook it, hoping Captain— _Carol_ didn't notice how sweaty hers was. "I'm Parvati. I, uh, I don't have a superhero name yet."

"Hmm," said Carol. "You know, I know of one that's not being used right now. What do you think about being called Ms. Marvel?"

Parvati's eyes went wide. "Do you mean it? Can I? That would be okay??"

Carol smiled. "It would be an honor to have that legacy."

"It would be an honor to take that name!"

"Now, Ms. Marvel," Carol said, "I have to get back to headquarters, but the Avengers are on their way to help with the clean-up. And I think you've got some friends who might want an explanation of what's going on here." The Captain nodded toward where Jenny, Henry, and Donnie were watching them, starstruck themselves.

Parvati nodded vigorously. "Okay, I can do that. Thank you so much!" She impulsively hugged Carol, who hugged her back.

When they pulled away, Carol stepped back and as she flew off, she called back, "Good luck! I'm sure we'll meet again!"

Parvati's friends came over to her. Jenny and Henry both gushed about Captain Marvel, but Parvati noticed that Donnie hung back. When she got a chance, she moved over to talk to him. "Hey, Donnie," she said, "sorry about the football field."

Donnie shrugged. "This was way more exciting anyway."

Parvati smiled. "Yeah, it kinda was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Donnie nudged her elbow. "Hey, I know this might not be the best time to ask, but would you wanna go to homecoming with me?"

Parvati turned and stared at him. "Seriously?"

Donnie turned a little red. It was kinda cute. "Yeah, seriously."

Parvati's smile got even bigger. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Redrikki, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for the excellent source text; it was a lot of fun coming up with a story that (mostly) matched the description of the one in your fic.


End file.
